


Железная дорога

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Gen, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Катастрофа пятнадцатилетней давности не только отбросила человеческое развитие почти на век назад, но и изменила климат, рельеф и многое другое. Самым тяжелым последствием, наверное, оказалось иссушение пресных вод. Запасы питьевой воды практически неоткуда пополнять. Великие равнины, и без того бывшие засушливыми, превратились в пустыни. Относительно недавно смогли починить железную дорогу Вегас-Чикаго, соединяя не только два островка жизни, но и запад и восток страны.





	Железная дорога

Стоянка поезда Вегас-Чикаго заканчивается. С первым свистком машиниста из трубы вырывается серое облако. Скар, не желая лишние минуты находиться в душном вагоне эконом-класса, встает около подножки, справа от двери. Первая и единственная остановка за два дня путешествия. Он достает помятую сигарету и крутит в руках, раздумывая, успеет ли сделать пару затяжек.

— Что же делать? Что же делать? — Скар слышит истеричный шепот вроде бы проводника из тамбура.   
— Надо развернуть поезд обратно, — говорит незнакомый мужской баритон.  
— Как мы развернемся? Рельсы в одну сторону, идиот. Задом прикажешь ехать? — шипит третий собеседник.  
— Не говоря о том, что без разницы, куда ехать: в Вегас или в Чикаго — по времени одинаково. Без воды мы столько не протянем.

Скар настораживается и прячет сигарету в карман тренча. Старые привычки берут верх, заставляя его затаиться. 

— Я слышал, как люди по пять дней без воды выживали.  
— В тишине, покое и не на тридцатиградусной жаре.   
— Куда же все-таки делась вода?  
— Испарилась?  
— Идиот! Как она может испариться?  
— Самым естественным образом.   
— Но не из закрытой цистерны же! 

Скара прошибает холодный пот. Отсутствие запаса воды на поезде — это очень серьезно. 

Катастрофа пятнадцатилетней давности не только отбросила человеческое развитие почти на век назад, но и изменила климат, рельеф и многое другое. Скар не вдавался в подробности, почему случилось то, что случилось. Самым тяжелым последствием, наверное, оказалось иссушение пресных вод. Запасы питьевой воды практически неоткуда пополнять. Люди стали переселяться на побережье или в города, где еще живы водохранилища. Великие равнины, и без того бывшие засушливыми, превратились в пустыни. Из-за разрушившейся инфраструктуры и сложности добывания воды, путешествия стали практически невозможными. Относительно недавно смогли починить железную дорогу Вегас-Чикаго, соединяя не только два островка жизни, но и запад и восток страны. Поезд был один, шел четыре дня и вез с собой две цистерны для воды. В Вегасе наполняли только одну, ее хватало, чтобы добраться до Чикаго. На обратном пути заполняли две цистерны и вторую продавали на станции.

Пустая цистерна – это большая проблема, но, насколько Скар мог судить, у всех его попутчиков была своя вода. В поезде покупать ее было неимоверно дорого, целая фишка, номиналом в двадцатку. Как Скар скучает по хрустким долларам, но новые условия диктуют свои правила, бывшие фишки казино стали новой валютой, после того как кризисная система бартера стала загибаться.

Свисток машиниста выводит его из задумчивости, и Скар запрыгивает поезд. Он идет в конец, в «вагон-ресторан», запастись питьем, пока еще есть возможность. У него с собой две двухлитровые бутылки, должно хватить, но осторожность не помешает. Выбор небогатый, соки, алкоголь, в общем, то, что плохо утоляет жажду. Единственная бутылка минеральной воды, действительно минеральной, удручает.

— Воды, — протягивает фишку Скар, указывая на бутылку.  
— Сорок, — меланхолично отвечает мальчишка за прилавком.  
— Было же двадцать.  
— Последняя. Сорок.

Скар отдает фишки. Наценка грабительская, но жизнь дороже. Если он не доберется до Бостона, все потеряно. Ему очень повезло, что поезд может идти только вперед. Да ему вообще повезло подслушать разговор. Теперь нужно забиться в свой угол и сидеть тихо. Про исчезновение воды из поезда могут и не узнать, если не сходят в «вагон-ресторан», а зачем туда ходить пассажирам эконом-класса.

Вагон с дешевыми местами забит полностью. Люди живут четыре дня в тесноте, спят сидя на лавках, дышат острым потом и слушают чужие разговоры. Место Скара на первой лавке у двери, в самом углу. Он прячет добычу в чемодан-саквояж, садится и сдвигает шляпу на лоб, чтобы закрыть лицо и притвориться спящим.

— Ну что, сосед, как тебе жизнь посреди пустыни? — вмешивается в планы Скара неудачливый болтливый коммерсант, сидящий рядом.   
— Как и везде.  
— Бедные ребята, если бы не необходимость устраивать поезду стоянку, не было бы никакого поселка. Здесь же в основном железнодорожные рабочие живут. Как они с пустыней справляются, несчастные.

Скар вдыхает и выдыхает. Если он убьет его сейчас, то будет ехать с разлагающимся трупом. Попался же такой сосед. Почтенное семейство из четырех человек, занявшее лавку напротив и еще одно место рядом, и то тише.

Коммерсант, не получив должного внимания, перекидывается на семейство и травит байки из своей разгульной жизни. Байки выглядят враньем. Скар изображает истукана, цедит по капле воду, а сам следит за происходящим. Проводники курсируют из вагона в вагон, бегая туда-сюда. Судя по сокам в их руках, когда они возвращаются из «вагона-ресторана», господа с дорогими билетами желают пить. Сейчас еще и это питье кончится.

— Мы уже два дня вместе провели, а так и не познакомились, — заявляет коммерсант. — Хотя я вам в начале пути представлялся, а вы меня проигнорировали.

Отец семейства неохотно знакомит его со своей семьей. Скар, даже не запомнивший имя пройдохи, старательно молчит.

— Приятель, скажи имя, а то эта сорока не отстанет, — шепчет отец семейства.  
— Можете называть меня Скар, — говорит он, не желая называть настоящее имя.  
— Это из-за шрама? — спрашивает маленький ребенок и тут же получает подзатыльник от матери.

Скар кивает.

— А откуда шрам? Такой длинный, тебе смотреть не мешает? Как ты глаз не потерял?

Полоска зарубцевавшейся кожи проходит через левую бровь к переносице, очень близко к глазу, пересекает нос и рваной линией скрывается под щетиной. Скар не собирается ничего рассказывать. Он передергивает плечами и поворачивается к окну. Коммерсант начинает рассуждать, как наверное хорошо с таким украшением — все девки вешаться будут, чем смущает старшую дочь семейства. Его балабольство доходит до того, что он чуть ли не сватает бедную девушку. Отец семейства готов врезать ему по роже. На счастье коммерсанта тот вовремя понимает, что Скар достаточно стар для девицы.

— И что ты собираешься делать в Чикаго, Скар? Как и все, попытаешься устроиться на водохранилище?

Случайно встретившись с молящим взглядом усталой матери, молча просящей заболтать неугомонного парня, Скар качает головой. Коммерсант принимает ответ на свой счет и строит предположения дальше.

— Я еду в Бостон, — прерывает поток фантазии Скар.  
— Как в Бостон? Там же путей сообщения нет. И вообще, неизвестно, что в Массачусетсе случилось, почему оттуда люди не возвращаются.  
— Поэтому и еду.  
— Я понял! Все дело в женщине?

Скар смеряет его колючим взглядом. Да, в женщине, точнее, из-за внезапно дошедшего письма с важными сведениями по делу, которое он расследовал до катастрофы, но так и не завершил.

— Подвинься, мне надо отлить, — грубо прерывает разговор Скар.

Чтоб у этого коммерсанта язык отсох. Хотя, если он будет и дальше трепаться, то отсохнет, никуда не денется.

Хочется закурить. Делать этого нельзя.

Незапертая дверь между вагонами приоткрывается на повороте. В тамбуре «вагона-ресторана» курят проводники. Из обрывков разговора Скар понимает, что первый вагон, в котором едет какой-то влиятельный человек, выпил все, что только было. Кажется, у них там вечеринка. Проводники хотят запереться в «вагоне-ресторане» и потерпеть до Чикаго, а на пассажиров наплевать.

Скар возвращается в вагон. Дело совсем худо, а день не спешит заканчиваться. Знает ли кто-нибудь о ситуации? Если и знает, то помалкивает, зачем-то скрывает. Но что это знание может дать? Всеобщую панику? Так у людей достаточно питья, они и не рассчитывали на воду, которую везет поезд. Чего не скажешь о богачах, судя по тому, что они выпили все. Куда пойдут толстосумы, когда поймут, что «вагон-ресторан» закрыт? От бредовости идеи, что бедных придут грабить, Скар машет головой. Тем более, что между элитным вагоном и экономом стоит средний класс. Ничего не нужно говорить.

Солнце клонится к закату. Духота спадает, а дети все равно капризничают, уставшие от поездки. Несмотря на важность Вегаса на пути между западом и востоком, город постепенно загибается. Водохранилище не может обеспечить целый город. Гидроэлектростанция закрылась не так давно. Пустыня наступает. Люди бегут, кто куда может, в основном на запад, но избегая участившихся землетрясений в Калифорнии. В редких известиях с восточного побережья проскакивают истерические нотки о падении Нью-Йорка и превращении Большого яблока в брошенный мегаполис, где остались бандиты и опустившиеся. Юг был уничтожен ураганами и смерчами в самом начале катастрофы. Только Великие озера внушают надежду. 

Через вагон проходит мужчина в мятом костюме-тройке, но очень скоро возвращается обратно с растерянным выражением лица. Средний класс по очереди навещает «вагон-ресторан». Одна женщина крупной комплекции возмущается тем, что он закрыт. Неудачливый коммерсант замечает, что середняки как по расписанию за едой пошли. Мол, он часто курсирует между городами, и всегда у среднего класса запас еды только на два дня, а дальше они либо закупаются на станции, либо едят в «ресторане». Коммерсант наученный опытом, знает, что в этой поездке только на сухарях и вяленом мясе выжить можно, все стухнет в момент. Скар ежится, несмотря на тепло, идущее от стенки вагона. Голодать можно дольше, чем обходиться без воды, но при условии, что человек не страдает от жажды. 

По вагону проходятся шепотки, что в поезде кончилась питьевая вода, поэтому проводники не пускают людей в «ресторан». Скар уговаривает себя если не заснуть, то хотя бы попытаться подремать. Под перестук колес ему удается пробыть в забытьи до восхода солнца. Яркие лучи бьют в глаза. Скар вздрагивает и подается вперед, намереваясь отчитать паршивца, пускающего на детектива при исполнении солнечных зайчиков. Предъявлять претензии оказывается некому: почтенное семейство дремлет, коммерсант пускает слюни себе на грудь. Ворот тренча неприятно мокрый от пота. О душе остается только мечтать. Как и о нормальной кровати, где Скар надеется выспаться без снов. Эти сны, приходящие, когда он находится в напряжении, доставляют некоторое неудобство. Он с удовольствием бы спал вообще без сновидений, чем видел разрушающийся из-за подземных толчков Сан-Франциско. Или психа с куском арматуры, кидающегося на него во время ареста. В особую категорию входят сны о Джейн. Они снятся перед крупной переделкой. Совсем как сегодня. Скар шарит во внутреннем кармане и достает помятый листок. Половина букв стерлась, адрес в Бостоне почти не читается, но клочок бумаги приносит успокоение. Осталось около тридцати часов до Чикаго. Скар даже и не подозревал, что ему придется думать, как выжить в мирном поезде. 

Он переливает оставшуюся в бутылке воду во флягу и прячет во внутренний карман. Рядом просыпается коммерсант и выходит в тамбур. Да, об удобствах на этом поезде говорить не приходится. Интересно, богачи тоже выходят мочиться между вагонами, или для них что-то придумали?

Мирное утро не портят даже дети. В драгоценные минуты идиллии, когда соседи еще не успели по-новой друг друга возненавидеть, дверь со стороны среднего класса распахивается, и в вагоне появляется грузный мужчина с револьвером в руках, длинный, высушенный, как рыбешка для закуски, старик, а за ними еще несколько мужчин, одетых попроще. Скар опытным взглядом оценивает первого мужчину, подмечая дорогую цепочку карманных часов, франтовское оружие и жирное раскормленное пузо. Неужто богатей пожаловал, да еще и возглавил небольшую армию промежуточной прослойки между ним и дном?

— Господа, я думаю, вы уже знаете о ситуации, которая произошла, — говорит вооруженный мужчина. — Предлагаю хорошую сделку — я покупаю у вас всю воду по одной фишке, номиналом в сто. Щедрое предложение, не находите?

Оторопь и недоумение людей сменяется настороженным перешептыванием. Скар напрягается.

— Зачем вам наша вода? — спрашивает коммерсант. — Свою пейте или купите у проводников.  
— «Вагон-ресторан» закрыт. Кто-то слил питьевую воду еще в Вегасе, оставив запас до остановки, чтобы не заметили сразу, — поясняет сухой старик. — Так что делитесь по-хорошему, иначе мы применим силу.  
— Делиться — это значит часть брать, а часть оставлять, а вы требуете всю воду! — выкрикивает кто-то из середины вагона.  
— Мы поделимся с вами фишками, — ухмыляется пузатый. — Так кто готов разбогатеть здесь и сейчас? Предложение ограничено, если будете артачиться, останетесь без ничего.  
— Да фишки Вегаса в Чикаго не имеют цену! — возмущается коммерсант. — Они еще не отказались от бартерной системы, фишки принимают только в ограниченном количестве мест и то с презрением и дикими ценами! Для тех, кто хочет зацепиться в Чикаго, это совсем не выгодно.

Богатеи кривятся. Видимо знали, но надеялись на неосведомленность людей. Возмущенные протесты прерываются, когда мужчина стреляет в потолок.

— Последнее предложение, или мы начинаем стрелять в людей.

Чей-то ребенок бросается в плач, за ним подхватывают другие дети. Скар тихо нащупывает на поясе кобуру с верным Смит-Вессоном. У противника шестизарядный кольт, осталось максимум пять выстрелов. За его широкой спиной не видно, есть ли у остальных мужчин оружие. Если нет, то это безумно глупо — врываться в переполненный вагон и тратить заряд впустую. Да и просто бросаться на толпу людей с шестью пулями верх идиотизма. Неужели мозги успели высохнуть?

— Могу я заметить, что эконом-класс заполнен до отказа, а у вас не так много человек, — решает вступить Скар.  
— Кто там такой умный? А ну встань! — размахивает пистолетом толстяк.  
— Я бы на вашем месте убрал палец со спускового крючка, — говорит Скар, поднимаясь. Он выбирается в проход, чтобы стоять лицом к лицу к агрессорам. — Простите, не знаю вашего имени.  
— Да как ты смеешь не знать Малколма Гудвина, урод! — взвизгивает старик. — Тем более указывать, что ему делать. Назовись, оборванец!

Скар поджимает губы. Обеспеченные люди в любом времени остаются одинаковыми — судят по внешности. Он осматривает шайку, пара мужчин выглядит опасно, напоминают отсидевших каторжников, остальные производят впечатление обычных мещан. Всего, считая главных парламентеров, девятнадцать против семидесяти двух пассажиров эконом-класса, из которых дееспособных мужчин примерно тридцать, остальные женщины, дети и старики. Возможно, оружие есть у «каторжников», у еще одного мужчины в соломенной шляпе топорщится карман брюк.

— Можете звать меня Скар, — представляется он. — Опустите пистолет, иначе вы кого-нибудь пораните.  
— Ты, видимо, не понял, — неприятно ухмыляется Гудвин. — Мы не шутим, если не отдадите воду — начнем стрелять.

Он машет своему войску, и мужчины достают револьверы. Чья-то женщина взвизгивает. Всего пять стволов. Расклад крайне неудачный.

— Мы с вами цивилизованные люди, давайте опустим оружие, — миролюбиво поднимает руки Скар. — Никто здесь не хочет умирать, и вам вряд ли нужны трупы.  
— Тогда отдавайте воду без разговоров. И без фишек.

С разных сторон слышится возмущенный ропот, что могли бы продать воду и получить фишки, а так останутся ни с чем. Шепотки неуверенные и не очень громкие, но раздражающие.

— Если вы заберете у нас воду, то рискуете получить целый вагон мертвецов. При такой жаре без питья к тому моменту, как поезд приедет в Чикаго, предотвратить обезвоживание будет практически невозможно.  
— А нам-то какое дело? Ваши проблемы, что не запаслись водой, — фыркает Малколм.  
— В отличие от вас, как раз таки запаслись.  
— Вне зависимости от метода, вода будет у нас. И перед вами стоит выбор: ехать с парочкой разлагающихся трупов или в тишине и покое.  
— Или мы можем сделать по справедливости. Вы купите не всю, а половину воды.  
— Слушай, не заговаривай мне зубы, а отдавай бутылки! Иначе я начну убивать.  
— Пожалейте стариков и детей! — вылезает со своего места коммерсант. — Изверги! Оставьте хоть немног…

Выстрел оглушает Скара. Он выхватывает револьвер, но поздно — болтливый сосед больше не заговорит. Коммерсант лежит в проходе, раскинув руки, из-под головы растекается лужа крови, на дверях, стене и ближайших к нему людям красные брызги. Визг женщин и плач детей перекрывает голоса очнувшихся мужчин. Кто-то требует отдать воду, кто-то призывает сопротивляться, чтобы защитить семьи.

— Когда мы приедем в Чикаго, вас арестуют, — перекрикивает гам Скар.  
— Попробуй доживи.

Верно, нужно дожить. И не потому что убийца должен понести наказание, а потому что Скар должен добраться до Бостона. У него есть обязательства, которые необходимо выполнить. Умереть посреди пустыни — самое глупое, что он может сделать. Скар опускает пистолет. Всех спасти невозможно. Может ли он застрелить вооруженных людей? Вполне, он опытный стрелок. Спасет ли это людей? Может быть. Скорее всего оставшееся войско сбежит, лишившись лидера. Но наиболее вероятный вариант развития событий, что Скар успеет сделать три, максимум четыре выстрела, перед тем как схлопочет пулю. Ненужное геройство еще никогда не приносило добро.

Когда Скар отступает к трупу, чтобы вытащить его в тамбур, конфликт принимает новый виток. Уже за дверьми он слышит пальбу, крики и стоны. Мертвый мужчина с немым укором смотрит на затаившегося Скара, не спешащего возвращаться в вагон и лезть под пулю. Он насчитывает десять выстрелов. Сквозь стоны и плач нападавшие командуют беспомощными людьми. Скар выходит с поднятыми руками и сам отдает воду, не позволяя копаться в своих вещах.

— Вряд ли ты выживешь, — с усмешкой говорит ему Малколм, — но я все равно советую не обращаться в полицию. Со мной шутки плохи.  
— Посмотрим, — коротко отвечает Скар.

Теперь он непременно выживет, чтобы приструнить зарвавшегося от безнаказанности богатея. После налета остается еще пять трупов: четверо поймали пулю, старушка скончалась сама. Многие женщины лежат без чувств, в особенности те, на которых упали их мужья. Не слушая обвинений и претензий, что это он виноват в случившемся, Скар вытаскивает мертвецов в тамбур, ведущий к среднему классу.

— Зачем вы влезли?! — завывает хрупкая девушка, потерявшая мужа. — Могли же разойтись миром! Просто отдали бы эту воду, пусть бесполезные фишки получили! Но все были бы живы.  
— Не тратьте слезы, вы лишаете себя крупиц воды, — говорит Скар и сверяется с часами. — До Чикаго осталось меньше тридцати часов, но в данной ситуации это очень долго. Меньше всего шансов у детей и стариков. Если мы не будем…  
— Да пошел ты к черту! Не указывай, что делать! Уже наворотил дел! Как теперь раненым помочь?! — прерывают его со всех сторон.  
— Я на тебя в суд подам! — выкрикивает чья-то вдова.  
— Прежде чем подавать на меня в суд, нужно дожить до Чикаго, — повышает голос Скар. — А это значит, мы должны экономить силы, молчать и не двигаться. Если есть не сухая пища, она частично поможет.

Его слова тонут в брани и возмущении. Где они были, когда требовалось вступиться? Почему эти орущие после конфликта мужчины сидели как испуганные суслики?

— Полный покой, — повторяет больше для себя Скар и возвращается на свое место.

Собственные наставления выполнить сложно. Почтенное семейство в шоке смотрит на осколки черепа и кровавые пятна, оставшиеся от коммерсанта. Скар смахивает останки со скамейки, забирает вещи и советует соседям пересесть на его сторону в тенек и сохранять спокойствие. Он выходит в тамбур, к тихому соседу. Пассажиры не бегут нарушать его уединение с мертвецом. И без трупа ароматы тамбура оставляют желать лучшего. Скар с минуту смотрит на коммерсанта, а потом впихивает его в вагон. Пускай сами разбираются, а он уже натаскался. Ведь не собирался вмешиваться, так теперь еще и виноват во всем. Больше никаких телодвижений, его цель — добраться в Бостон, остальное не имеет значения. Скар устраивается на саквояже и нащупывает сохраненную фляжку. Полный покой.

К вечеру стихают разговоры. Ночь приносит свежий воздух. Движение поезда усыпляет. Скар не позволяет себе заснуть, находясь начеку, мало ли, что взбредет ополоумевшим пассажирам в голову. Пережить ночь, и они приедут. Сны все равно приходят, мешая прошлое с настоящим. Видится грустное лицо Джейн. Она укоряюще смотрит и качает головой. Фляжка пустеет. Прерывистый сон вливается в явь, и Скар не понимает, где находится. Он знает, что это должны быть галлюцинации, но не может их контролировать.

В Чикаго из вагона Скар единственный выползает на своих ногах. Головокружение, сухость, тошнота, но это ничто, по сравнению с осознанием, что он добрался. Оглянувшись на поезд, Скар понимает, что никто кроме него не вышел. Окна вагона среднего класса заляпаны кровью. Полуживые проводники зовут полицию, высовываясь из окон во всех вагонах. Он не слышал выстрелов, хотя они могли переплестись с видениями. Скар уходит с перрона в поисках воды. Возмездие всех найдет, а ему нужно продолжать двигаться дальше.


End file.
